Together We Can
by smeckiblueeyedlover
Summary: One high school, many frights, romances, and many crazy teachers. Rated for violence, language and others into later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Harada's

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters from this Fanfic, they all belong to Square Soft -huggles teh squall- I want him though xD.-gets shot by rabid fangirls.

Chapter 1 – The Harada's.

Ah, the quiet town of Squaoft. Here everything seems so normal and peaceful, the sun rising in the east as the clock strikes six-o-clock. The colorful little houses were beaming and they all looked so pretty in the mist of the morning. One house, a baby-blue house, was the first to show a sign of someone awake. A window opened and a teenaged boy, around the age of 14, stood on his balcony. Looking out at the sunrise and sighing sleepily, He rubs his tired blue eyes. The smell of bacon and waffles fills the air and Sora Harada smiles a goofy grin. "A new day right figaro?" The little furry black and white fuzz ball on his pillow muttered a mew as it pokes it head out and yawns too. Sora laughed, the little kitten was very hyper and energetic, once awake, just like his owner sora.

Pulling back into the house he pulls on his dress shirt, buttoning it messily before beginning a search for his brand new black slacks. Today was his first day of high school so everything he owned was either brand new or it was a hand me down from his older brother Squall Harada. Finally finding the pants sora sheds his sweat bottoms and he slips the crisp new slacks on, tucking his shirt in before buttoning and zipping his fly. Next as he was going over to his sock drawer he hears a small muffled sound and a slight pressure on his leg. Stopping he glances down curiously at the small bugger nuzzling at his leg. It was Figaro of course, a black medium hair male kitten. His paws, muzzle, and the tip of his tail looked like they were dipped into white paint and his little soft pink nose looked like it didn't belong on his face it was so noticeable. In the little fangs of the feline baby was a rolled up pair of sea green socks. Sora just chuckled as he kneeled down to take the socks from the cute kitty, he stroked its silk like fur and thanked the little figaro kitten, who purred in response. Walking over to his bed he pulled on his socks and then his white tennis shoes.

Sora walked out of his room and into the hallway. The bathroom, which was across from his brother's room, was closed and locked. Sora rolled his azure blue eyes and called out as he banged on the door. "Hey smelly, Get out of there!" The response he got from that was. "If I'm so smelly then there's more of a reason to be in here, sorry squirt!" Then there came the pout that had won sora a lot of friends and admirers, Sora made his voice as cute and childish as he could as he said. "Oh please brother, let me get ready in he bathroom. I'll only take a little bit of time in there." A laugh was heard, something Squall Harada was not known to do. The older man called back. "Sorry squirt it doesn't work on me!" Sora huffed and said. "Get out or I'll tell your new girlfriend Yuffie about you being a thumb sucking bed wetting kid until you were eight years old!"

There was a crash and the door opened immediately. There standing in front of the 14 year old teen was a very angry, menacing, and threatening brother. Squall was holding up his towel that covered his lower portion with one and he was still wet from the shower and his gray blue eyes glare at his little brother sora. "You say anything like that to her and I'll make sure you never get a girlfriend for the rest of your life… and that mom knows how her vase broke…" Sora's eyes widen and he squeaked. He ran to the other bathroom and he used his mothers spiking gel.

An hour later sora was done, downstairs, and he was just finishing his breakfast. Squall comes down and smirks, taking a piece of toast and giving his mother Ryoko Harada a peck on the cheek. "Come on fuzzy lets go." Sora huffs and pouts again before also pecking his mother on the cheek and walking after squall. "Meanie." He mutters under his breath.


	2. The New Neighbors

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters from this Fanfic, they all belong to Square Soft -huggles teh squall- I want him though xD.-gets shot by rabid fangirls.

Chapter 2 – The New Neighbors

The two walked a block down alone before they heard a high squeal. "Squallie-Poo!" Sora burst into a fit of giggles as a brunette girl jumped and clung onto squall's back, she jumps off as the long haired teen groans and turns to face her, he growls. "Please Yuffie don't call me that in front of sora." Yuffie sees sora and she gasps. "Oh! So this is little sora-chan! Your little brother! He looks so much like you!" she squeals as she fixes her headband and skirt, she smiles and hugs him. "Aw! He's so kawaii!" She says once more before throwing her arms around squall's neck. "Anyhow, good morning squallie, how are you?" She purrs kissing him on the lips.

Sora makes a gagging noise before running over to his best friend's house. He began to kick at the door that was already beat up from other times sora has come over. "Riku, Get your bum out of here!" He kicked harder, and then as he was in mid kick the door opened and the same mentioned kick hit his silver haired friend in the groin. The boy's forest green eyes widen in shock and pain. Tears welled up in the green orbs as he smiles a tightlipped smile. He rasps slightly. "It's nice to see you too sora…" Those blue eyes also go wide and watery as sora hugs his friend. "I'm so sorry Riku!" He continues to repeat the apologies as the platinum blonde recovers. Finally able to talk riku hugs sora back. "It's quiet alright sora, really, I'm fine." He smiles warmly pulling his friend off of him and he looks down at those sad blue eyes. "Ready for school yet, sora?" Sora smiles and nods in a very hyper manner. "Well duh! I'm the one who came to get you!" Riku laughed softly before walking out of the room and into the kitchen. "Eh, Seph, It's time to go! Get your ass out here!" Riku then turned back to sora, grinning and picking up his green messenger bag. " Alright ready to go." Sora bounces from foot to foot before grabbing riku's wrist and dragging him out.

Squall stood waiting with Yuffie clinging to him. He seemed a tad irritated but sora knew that was normal for squall. As sora and riku reached the older teens another joined them. "Hey yuffie, Hey leon." "Hey sephiroth." The two looked upon a tall male with tan skin, well built body and long silver hair. His shirt looked like it was painted on him and his pants were so baggy you could see his plaid boxers through. The man had a smirk plastered on his lips and his eyes were slightly narrowed, a look sephiroth always wore. The silver haired teen walked over to leon patting him on the back. "Ready to own the school for the third year in a row leon?" A similar smirk was placed on his lips. "You kidding? I've been ready."

The three juniors walked ahead towards the school. Sora smiled looking around with happy blue eyes, than his gaze shifted, onto his best friend, who seemed to be very preoccupied. "Hey riku... Why do you look so distant?" Riku snapped out of his little daze and he smiled embarrassedly. "I was looking over at the moving truck. I guess I'm just curious about having new neighbors…" Sora looked over a big white moving truck in front of a light powder blue house. His eyes light up as he watches two girls come out with backpacks. He tugs on riku's sleeves. The silver haired male shook his head. "I know what you're thinking sora, and no way am I going over to meet the-"Sora was already running towards them.

He stopped right in front of the blonde girl, next her was a red head. Sora smiled in a goofy fashion, holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Sora, your new here? What are your names? What grade are you two in?" The red head sighed and rolled her amethyst eyes. "If you really need to know, I'm Kairi Zarand, 14 and a freshman. I'm going to run for top cheerleader. "Sora frowns slightly from the rudeness in the red heads voice. The blonde on the other hand smiled softly and shook his hand. "My name is Tali Zarand, and my brother will be out in a moment, his name is Tidus. I'm 15 and a sophomore, even though I'm in junior math." She smiles timidly, before looking back at a 17 year old blonde boy who ran out, without wearing any pants. Sora started to laugh and so did tali. Tidus looked at them curiously." Hey what's so funny?" Tali walked over to him, whispering in his ear. The blonde male had blushed many different shades of red before he ran back into the house. Kairi huffed, muttering insults about her brother and sister as she walked out towards the school.


	3. Chptr3New people are new friendsnot!

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters from this Fanfic, they all belong to Square Soft -huggles teh squall- I want him though xD.-gets shot by rabid fangirls.

Later that day, Sora found that the new girls were in a lot of his classes. He decided to try and get to know them slightly better. The brunette walked over to the red head who was happily chatting with the cheerleaders. Sora became nervous; the cheer squad hated him because his brother refused to date them all. The little harada thought it was unfair but he went anyways, smiling goofily.

"Hey Kairi, How's your first day?" The red head looked at him and sneered. "It was great until you came over here." Sora frowned as the cheer leaders around kairi began to laugh. "Get lost looser" Said one of them. "Yeah freshman" said another.

Sora looked depressed, wow he made such an idiot of himself and it was only the first day here…

Then as he was walking away he ran into the blonde girl… 'Oh what was her name again…' he thought, smiling. "Hey, aren't you the girl from before?" The girl turned and smiled brightly. "Yes, I am. Your sora right?" Sora nods and thinks more. What was her name…? Tanya… terry… Theresa…' The girl laughs.

"I'm Tali, just incase you forgot." He blinks and looks at her scared. "Of course I remembered your name! So you want to sit with me and some of my friends?" Tali nodded. "Sure, I mean I have no where else to go, I can't find my brother" She looks down embarrassed. "Oh he's probably with Leon and his group."

She smiled as sora led them over to a table where Riku, Selphie, Wakka, and a girl named rikku, who just joined them also, were sitting. "Guys', this is Tali, She's a freshman like us and she just moved here." Tali blushes brightly her freckles almost disappearing behind the red that covered her cheeks and nose.

Riku looked her over and smiled a carefree, 'I'm the hottest person at the table here' grin. "Hey, my name is Riku Mitsuki. You live near me." Then a bubbly brunette girl wearing a yellow jumper cut in. "I'm Selphie! How are you doing today!" blue eyes become more timid as she replies to the girl. "I'm doing wonderfully today, thank you"

Then came another voice. "Where do you come from tali, ya?" The group turn to the voice which was wakka, a very tan teenaged boy with spiked dark orange hair.

The group then turned to tali who stammers slightly. "I'm from Texas" They all laughed. "You're too proper, where do you really come from." Tali looks at rikku confused. "What? I don't get it, Many People from Texas are proper." Riku smirked. "Where's your accent then miss Texan?"

Tali blushed. "I was born in Texas you never asked where I've been." Sora chuckles and tali looks at him curiously. "What is so funny?" The brunette then asks. "Oh nothing, I just want know where your last home was." She nods and says. "Oh, in that case, I lived in England for four years before coming here" They all nodded, agreeing how that fit more then her being a Texas girl.

Meanwhile, Leon looked over at sephiroth. "So, how long are you staying single?" Sephiroth laughed loudly. "Not very long, you know me leonhart; I just need to find a looker." Squall nodded. "Well I know someone who's had their eye on you for quite awhile" That had picked Seph's attention. "Really?" The brunette man smirked and said. "Yeah a certain spiky haired man… And they are very good looking… if you're interested…"


End file.
